With regard to the present invention, it is well known within the prior art that mesh material in combination with molding and spackling compound is capable of utilization for purposes of providing a finished surface between a wall surface and an edge thereof, either as related to door jams, window openings, ceiling locations, floor locations, and the like. In conjunction with the above, and as disclosed in the prior art, various techniques have been taught and disclosed to accomplish the above, said prior art teachings being as follows, to wit, U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,990, Crandell, dated Mar. 16, 1943; U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,523, Speer, dated Mar. 23, 1943; U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,910, Keesee, dated Aug. 24, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,037, McNulty, dated July 2, 1968; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,409, Shannon, dated May 18, 1971.
Although the prior art techniques have sought to assist tradesmen in construction as related to finishing of wall surfaces, the locations adjacent to door jams, window openings, ceilings, floors, and the like, none of same address themselves to the novel design and construction of the present molding structure herein disclosed and otherwise taught, same providing unique advantages and otherwise overcoming a number of disadvantages inherent in said prior art teachings.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for a molding structure utilizing mesh material and a molding member in combination that overcomes the various problems and disadvantages inherent in prior art teachings.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a molding structure wherein there is achieved the ability to utilize a mesh material in conjunction with a molding member whereby increased surface area for bonding occurs as between said mesh material and said molding member.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a molding structure so as to provide a structure capable of allowing for the expansion and/or shifting of adjacent surfaces, be it the mesh member and/or adjacent spackling compound, without necessitating the cracking thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a molding structure whereby there is achieved the ability to allow for spackling compound to assist in providing adhesion between the mesh member and the molding member of said molding structure by having same fill the recesses formed in the molding member while additionally forming and overcoating of the mesh member.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.